Falling in Reverse
by filhasdehades
Summary: Essa fanfic conta a história de uma garota que perde a memória e que começa a descobrir sua antiga vida. Ela descobre que é filha de uma caída e de um deus grego, seu amigo Hector diz que é a pessoa mais poderosa do mundo... E claro, sempre tem alguém que quer destruir tudo.


Como eu não fazia há anos, decidi dormir do lado de fora do meu quarto. Subi as escadas e fui até a sacada e me deitei no piso de madeira, que ainda estava quente, pois pegara raios do sol a tarde inteira.  
Observei o céu noturno repleto de estrelas, e por sorte avistei uma estrela cadente. Fiquei contente pela noite estar limpa, fazendo com que eu pudesse ver as estrelas, eu coloquei meus braços atrás da cabeça, enquanto fechava os olhos, relaxado.  
Por milagre a casa atrás de mim estava silenciosa. Quando saí da sala, deixei meu pai assistindo ao noticiário na CNN e minha mãe lavava a louça na cozinha, e Mia — minha irmã mais nova — estava deitada no outro sofá, falando com sua amiga ao celular.

Acordei assustado, quando um estouro cortou o silencio de uma madrugada tranquila em Miami, fazendo o chão tremer, luzes das casas vizinhas se acenderem e algumas mulheres gritarem... E uma delas foi minha irmã, no andar de baixo. Fiquei de pé, pude ver o que ocorrera; a algumas casas dali haviam chamas, e eu deduzi que havia sido uma explosão e desci as escadas para me certificar de que todos estavam bem.  
E esbarrei com Mia descabelada e com um creme verde na cara, no corredor.  
— Ai, crendeuspai, é a Fiona — fingi me assustar.  
— Engraçadão você, heim... — Ela fez uma careta que só piorou tudo, fazendo me rir feito um louco.  
Mãe, olhe o Jason! — Reclamou Mia, e eu me calei percebendo que minha mãe estava ali.  
Minha mãe olhou para Mia, e colocou a mão sobre a boca, tentando conter o riso.  
—Ai, que legal vocês, vão ficar ai rindo de mim, ou vão me dizer o que houve?  
— Desculpe, filha — Pediu mamãe, se controlando.  
Recuperei o folego, e eu disse o que eu vira lá fora para elas.  
— Jason, você estava dormindo na varanda? — Vociferou mamãe. — Quantas vezes eu pedi para não dormir lá?  
— Alguma coisa deve ter explodido a algumas quadras daqui — ignorei-a. — Vou ligar a TV porque logo estará nos noticiários.  
Deixei as duas ali e desci para a sala. Certifiquei-me de que estava sozinho ali, e me joguei no sofá e pegando o controle, coloquei meus pés na mesinha de centro. Comecei a zapear os canais, quando me deparei com a MTV. Haviam algumas meninas gostosas só de calcinha na tela, fazendo me deixar ali mesmo.  
Sorri e coloquei o controle sobre a mesinha a minha frente.  
Depois de um tempo vendo mulheres se esfregando, tomei um susto e peguei o controle e desliguei a televisão. Olhei para a escada e eu estava sozinho. Porra, que susto... E eu estava prestes a religar a televisão quando a campainha tocou novamente, fazendo-me largar o controle no chão enquanto ficava de pé.  
Mas que droga, Jason! — Disse Mia surgindo na escada. — Vá atender a porta.  
— Mia, são duas horas da manhã. Ninguém em sã consciência tocaria a campainha dos outros a uma hora dessa.  
Ela já estava com o rosto limpo, e o cabelo preso em um coque, mas mesmo de pijama foi abrir a porta.  
Revirando os olhos e escutando murmurinhos ali, eu me levantei pisando pesadamente fui até a porta.  
— Olha, são duas da...  
—Me ajude — pediu uma mulher do lado de fora, me interrompendo.  
Ela devia ter uns trinta anos, e em seu cabelo era escuro estava cheio de pó cinza, e sobre os ombros também, em seu rosto havia alguns cortes cobertos por sangue. Suas roupas estavam sujas e rasgadas... Mas o que me fez mudar de ideia e resolvê-la ajudar foi a garota que estava em seus braços.  
Mesmo com alguns ferimentos, e com as roupas sujas ela era linda.  
Parecia um anjo dormindo, e sim, mesmo com os cabelos escuros caindo em cachos e a pele branquinha em contraste com suas roupas escuras, ela era encantadora. Sua perna estava em um ângulo nada normal, então eu peguei a garota nos braços, empurrando Mia com o quadril para longe, para que eu tivesse espaço.  
— O que acontec...? — Perguntei, mas quando tirei os olhos da garota em meus braços por um segundo a mulher não estava mais ali. Ela havia sumido.  
— O que foi? — Perguntou Mia, atrás de mim, se esgueirando, tentando olhar por sobre meus ombros.  
— Chame a mãe, rápido — falei fechando a porta com o pé.  
Mia olhou para a garota em meus braços, e sem fazer outra pergunta, correu escada acima, enquanto eu a levava até o sofá.  
Me agachei no chão, ao lado da menina e percebi que ela abraçava a si própria, e seus olhos tremiam enquanto ela tentava mantê-los fechados, para acalmá-la afaguei sua cabeça.  
— Ei, está segura agora — falei. — Minha mãe é enfermeira, vai cuidar de você.  
Ela arregalou os olhos, assustada e eu senti tudo ao meu redor parar. Seus olhos eram de um azul metálico e inacreditavelmente lindo, e algumas lágrimas ameaçavam escorregar pelo seu rosto. Seus olhos eram tão hipnotizantes que quando olhava, chegava a ser assustados e encantador ao mesmo tempo.


End file.
